


Earth X3B2 - Wonder Woman

by hank412



Series: Earth X3B2 [2]
Category: Ares - Fandom, Cheetah - Fandom, Circe - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Giganta, Steve Trevor - Fandom, Wonder Woman (Comics), hades - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hank412/pseuds/hank412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth X3B2 is my take on the DC Universe. Comic Versions of the Story Lines I write here may later appear on Deviantart, but the bulk of the character Stories stay here. Cover: http://hank412.deviantart.com/art/Earth-X3B2-Wonder-Woman-Link-in-Description-495624199</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

“Do you not realize the consequences of your actions?!” though his voice was aggressive, Zeus had hardly moved from his throne. Ares stared into his father’s face.

“All I have done is what I was created to do, father. Merely fan the flames of war.”

“You… have destroyed the lives of many and endangered the lives of the rest! Including your own.”

“He has done more than that, Zeus!” Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, had entered the throne room, “He’s destroyed our men! Destroyed our homes! Ares deserves death!”

“Ares…” Zeus began, “… shall be spared…” Zeus looked over at his son, “… but not forgiven.”

“What?! Zeus, you promised that he would be punished!”

“He shall. He will remain in the dungeon with the pain he has brought upon himself.”

“What of our pain? Ares deserves a thousand deaths for what he has done!”

 “Do not question my authority, Hippolyta!”

“He has destroyed everything we hold dear and will not be punished accordingly because you are foolish enough to… ”

“Silence, child! My decision is final! You may go!” Zeus stood up from his throne, “Escort Ares to the dungeon!”

“If he was not your father, you would be choking on your own bones at this moment.” Hippolyta spoke as Ares walked passed her.

“Perhaps, but that is not the case now, is it?” Ares smiled as he walked on. Hippolyta watched as he disappeared down a doorway. Hippolyta turned to leave the throne room, her fist struck a pillar, which collapsed as she approached her exit.

“Queen Hippolyta?” a voice called from behind. Hera, the wife of Zeus, stood behind the queen of the Amazons. “Do not let my husband anger you, he can often be stubborn.”

“An attribute that seems apparent in the hearts of men in the recent years.” Hippolyta had not even turned to face Hera.

“Perhaps Ares might not meet with the punishment you believe he deserves, but if you wish, I will offer you and your people a new beginning.” Hippolyta turned and faced Hera.

“Continue.”

“I will give you and the rest of your Amazon sisters a new home: an island paradise hidden from the outside world of man. There you will be shielded from the ravages of time and you will be able to build a new home.”

“It is the very least anyone can do, but Ares still deserves death. Perhaps instead of granting me this gift, you grant me permission to slay him myself.”

“Should you drop your burning desire to kill my son, I will also offer you one more gift.” Hippolyta folded her arms, but indicated she was ready to listen. “I will grant you a child, one that will not come from unholy union. A child that will be crafted by the careful hands of Hephaestus, will have beauty that may match Aphrodite’s, strength that will rival Hercules, and speed that nears that of Hermes.” Hippolyta was hesitant to say anything. Hera smiled, “Do we have an agreement?”

“We do.”


	2. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, I know, but important.

“The gods have delivered their gift, Queen Hippolyta,” Artemis said, handing her the cloth covered object.

                “No, Artemis, not yet.” Hippolyta said as she lifted the flap to see the face of a child. A beautiful child sculpted out of clay. Hippolyta walked down from her throne as the rest of the Amazons stood at attention, awaiting their new Princess. Hippolyta walked past all of them without looking up even once. She made her way to the shore and the rest of the Amazons followed. Hippolyta stepped on to a large rock stretched over the sea, while the amazons remained at the shore. Drops of water hit the ground and the faces of the waiting amazons as Queen Hippolyta held the clay child to the sky.

“Hera! I bring the child! The child you promised. A child as strong as Hercules! A child as fast as Hermes! A child as beautiful as Aphrodite! A child not born from unholy union,” Hippolyta lay down the clay figure and unsheathed a small knife, “But a child born from the blood of her mother and sisters!” Hippolyta shouted as she ran the blade down her thumb, allowing the red liquid to see the surface. She knelt down and placed her thumb on the clay child’s forehead, allowing the blood to flow into and through the child. She picked up the clay child and held it to the sky once again. “A child born from gods!” Lightning struck as she shouted her words. A bolt struck the clay child that the queen held in her hands. The clay became liquid like upon impact and began to melt. As it dripped to the floor, it revealed the skin and hair; the child that hid underneath it.

Hippolyta turned to face her fellow amazons as silence fell over them. The sound of thunder and rain was all that could be heard. Then, the small sound of an infant awakening, then crying. Hippolyta held the newly birthed child above the amazons. “Amazons! Welcome your sister to this world. To this island. Welcome Princess Diana of Themyscira!”


	3. Romeo and Juliet

                “Mother? What can you tell me of this book?” Diana held the book carefully, as if she might break it with the slightest bit of force. “Alexa tells me it is fairly new to the collection, but it is something treasured in man’s world.”

                “Yes, I have read this book. This _Romeo and Juliet._ ”

                “Alexa tells me it is a tale about love! Romance! About the lengths one will go for another just out of love! Is it true, mother?” Diana twirled around her mother.

                “This book, Diana, is nothing of the sort. It is not a story of love, but a tale that glorifies man.”

                “That’s not what Alexa told me.”

                “Did Alexa tell you of the young girl, Juliet’s fate?”

                “She did not.”

                “She slew herself.”

                “Mother! That’s awful! Why would she do such a thing?”

                “Because of the madness man brought down upon her.”

                “That does not sound like a love story, mother.”

                “Because it is not. Juliet was driven to her death because she had been made weak. She allowed herself to be tempted by man. The boy Romeo made her weak, took away her strength and made her believe that she could not live if he could not. Juliet would have lived had Romeo never entered her life. This book does not preach love, but preaches that women are worthless without man. It preaches not that a man will bring love and fortune, but that they will only bring you pain.”

                “I do not want that to happen to me, Mother.”

                “Then thank the gods that you are an Amazon and will never be like her. You were born strong and will grow to be even stronger, without the evils of man weakening your soul. You are an Amazon, a warrior, never Juliet. Do you understand?”

                “Yes, Mother.”

                “Now run off. You may leave the book with me if you still wish to read it later.”

                “No, I do not think I will ever want to read it, Mother.”

                “Very well. Perhaps you can see if Alexa has better books to show you.”

                “I will, Mother,” Diana shouted over her shoulder as she ran off. Hippolyta looked down at the book she held. She looked up to the skies above her.

                “Hera, I ask that you watch my daughter. Keep her off the path I was mistaken to take, and keep her on the path I have shown her: the path of peace.”


End file.
